elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Moss Mother Cavern
is a Cave located in . Description This cave is located west of Whiterun and almost directly south east of Rorikstead, at the end of the mountain range. About five Blue Butterflies can be found close to the entrance. Entering the cavern via a short tunnel brings you to a surprising sight. The main cavern is a large, lush area with an opening to the sky which allows ample light illuminate the cave. A stream enters the cave high on one wall, creating a waterfall that feeds into a pool surrounded by trees and grass. The first time the cavern is entered, the dead hunters, Ari and Niels, will be found here. Interactions Hunter and Hunted When you arrive, there will be an injured man, Valdr, outside the cave. He is affected by Spriggan poison. You can heal him by giving him a Potion, or using a spell like Healing Hands. After healing him, he will ask you to clear out the cave of Spriggans so he can get to the bodies of his fallen friends. Upon completion of this task, you will be rewarded with Valdr's Lucky Dagger, and invited to his home in Falkreath. Note: if you enter the cave before healing Valdr, and clear out the enemies inside, he will be dead upon your returning from the cave. The side quest will still be available, but will not be possible to complete. Enemies *3 Spriggans, type varies depending on players level. *Bear Notable items * Some Coin Purses and Armor in hollow tree trunk on the left wall shortly after entering. * At the entrance walk to a pile of rocks, now turn south (make sure your compass has you facing south) and go on the ledge. Behind a tree trunk there is a chest with Adept lock, possibly with a Soul Gem laying on the ground next to it. * In the water, near the waterfall, there is a half-buried skeleton with a random weapon and a shield. * 1 large chest on a ledge opposite the waterfall to the south. (Possible location of Meridia's Beacon) * Valdr's Lucky Dagger, given by Valdr as a reward for clearing the cave. *Various Alchemy ingredients (mostly mushrooms and lots of Hanging Moss). *On a bank, above the pond, there is a Gold Ore vein. *After you encounter the first Spriggan on the ledge, there is an Iron Ore vein. Trivia *When the Dragonborn gives Valdr, the hunter in front of the cavern, a healing potion, the hunter can then be killed and the potion recovered. However, the player cannot receive the Valdr's lucky dagger. *Once completed and received Valdr's Lucky Dagger, the quest does not complete. Valdr just keeps commenting about how he will stay behind. Bugs *A fugitive might come by after you talk to Valdr, and he will attack you, rendering this quest unfinishable. **Solution: Use a Calm spell. *There might be no quest marker for the quest. **Solution: Enter the cave normally, and do not take anything from the hollow tree trunk Appearances * ru:Мшистая пещера Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Natural Formations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations